Verano de tristeza
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: En el verano Draco es torturado y maltratado hasta lo irreparable, ahora no es más que un muñeco roto. Pero al parecer Potter quiere jugar con él.


_**Verano de tristeza**_

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece excepto la trama (¡algo mío!), tampoco gano nada con este trabajo, sólo satisfacer mi obsesión (y perversidades).

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Romance, angustia, drama (y espero que algo de humor)

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia tiene (puro) contenido de relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo (chicoxchico – Slash), OoC, PWP o mejor dicho Lemon, y menciones de tortura.

**RESUMEN: **En el verano Draco es torturado y maltratado hasta lo irreparable, ahora no es más que un muñeco roto. Pero al parecer Potter quiere jugar con él.

Draco Malfoy se había quedado mudo.

En el sentido literal de la palabra.

Su voz se había extinguido. Pero no los sonidos, aún podía hacerlos, oh claro que podía, pero los sonidos que salían de su garganta al exterior eran muy diferentes a comparación cuando tenía voz. Porque parecía un gato esquizofrénico cuando le salía algún sonido. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero, maldición, había perdido la capacidad de hablar tenía derecho a exagerar.

Podía reír, pero era un poco extraño, no sabría cómo definirlo (no es como si antes tampoco hubiera reído mucho, menos lo hará ahora), cuando lloraba sus sollozos salían entrecortados, como si sus cuerdas vocales tuvieran un límite, y cuando estaba en una situación desesperante gritaba, si a eso se le puede llamar gritar, era un intento de grito, de todas maneras cualquier sonido que hacía se escuchaba entrecortado, ahogado, afónico.

Desesperante.

Y gemía. Eso no se lo habían quitado. Podía gemir, tanto como una persona afónica y con traumas podía hacerlo. Pero cuando lo hacía, era el sonido más vergonzoso de todos, porque aparte de estar entrecortado y ahogado de por sí, su voz salía aguda, chillona y espantosa. Draco lo odiaba.

Llegó a descubrir que podía hacerlo porque se había masturbado, sólo para comprobar, no tenía ganas ni de masturbarse (y menos que menos si chillaba de esa manera), supo cómo se escuchaba mientras lloraba, porque lo había hecho, por horas, se enteró cómo gritar, porque lo había intentado, pero su voz era casi inexistente. Y cuando intentó reír-o resoplar- sarcásticamente se había escuchado de esa manera.

Era todo frenético.

Se sentía así. Porque quería gritar, quería hablar, comunicarse, pero no podía. No es que no quisiera. No podía.

Esos sonidos (desesperantes y vergonzosos) no le servían de nada. Porque ya no podía volver a hablar con otra persona.

Ni hacer magia.

Su padre lo repudió, no le dijo nada en el momento, porque Narcissa lo estaba advirtiendo con la mirada, como si Draco no se diera cuenta, pero había arrugado la nariz, y lo había mirado con odio en los ojos. Nunca tuvo un vínculo, ni siquiera estrecho con su padre, pero no pudo evitar el dolor que se le instaló en el pecho.

Su madre lo miraba con una mezcla pena, lástima, compasión, y dolor. Y él podía soportar muchas cosas menos lástima, aún tenía su orgullo, bueno…, lo que quedaba de él.

Había decepcionado a su familia. La había defraudado.

Porque, ¿de qué servía un Malfoy sin muecas despectivas, comentarios hirientes, y órdenes absurdas y estrictas? Sin mencionar que no podría volver a hacer magia, ¿un sangre pura sin magia? Deplorable.

Era prácticamente un squib.

Ya no le era útil a su padre, asique lo ignoraba, su madre con su elegancia, belleza y delicadeza, se había vuelto de esas madres compulsivas, ansiosas y sobreprotectoras.

¿Qué más le quedaba?

Había perdido las palabras, su familia, y sólo conservaba un pequeño pedacito de dignidad. Muy pequeño.

Enzima todavía faltaba volver a Hogwarts.

Joder.

Jamás se había sentido tan mal. Y eso que su vida no era exactamente miel sobre hojuelas. Era un mimado, caprichoso, egocéntrico y narcisista, pero al parecer las cosas cambian cuando ya no puedes comunicarte a través de palabras. Sí, seguía siendo todo eso, pero en silencio.

Tampoco, nunca llegó a pensar en lo imprescindible e importantes que eran las palabras hasta que las perdió. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, había oído, o eso es lo que se decía.

No podía hacer nada. Su estatus, su nombre, su apellido, su reputación, todo por la borda, todo para nada. Había vivido para eso, lo habían criado para eso, y había nacido con el fin para justamente eso. Que ya no tenía.

Y ni siquiera podía dejar de sentir. Se decía que en muchos casos cuando ocurre algo así, por lo general, se le borraban los recuerdos o tendría signos de amnesia. Pero no, tenía que conservarlos, sufrir y morir por dentro, tenía que acordarse de eso cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y se suponía que llegado al momento, cuando el dolor te consume, dejabas de sentir, estabas vacío, ya no quedaba nada. Pero ni el consuelo de eso le habían dejado, Draco no podía parar de sentir.

Vergüenza. Humillación. Desesperación. Dolor. Mucho dolor.

Todo sentía que lo desbordaba, pero su rostro seguía casi tan impasible como antes. Casi. Porque su cara ya no mostraba burla, sarcasmo o malicia, ni siquiera completa indiferencia. Mostraba dolor, abandono, heridas Y no le importaba, porque, ¿qué más daba? Todo lo que le enseñaron se vio perdido en menos de dos horas, que en ese entonces le parecieron dolorosamente largas, pero ahora parecía como si sólo hubiese pasado un minuto.

Y cuando llegó a Hogwarts fue mucho peor. Sí, perecía que Draco tenía que pagar por una especie de mal karma, porque las cosas sucedían una detrás de otra.

Como si necesitase ese tipo de miradas, tenía suficiente con su conciencia y su escasa autoestima. No tenía por qué soportar esos ojos clavados en él, llenos de odio, algunos con pena, lástima, o indiferencia (que hay que admitir que esos eran muy pocos). No lo soportaba, por una vez quería pasar desapercibido, ¿era mucho pedir?

¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

Tal vez porque había sido un bastardo con todo el mundo, y nunca podría pasar desapercibido, ni había querido (de hecho le encantaba ser el centro de atención), pero eso había sido antes del verano.

-¿Has visto su cara?

-Merlín, ¿qué le sucedió?

-Dicen que en Malfoy Manor hubo un incendio, o algo así, como un accidente…

-Se escucharon gritos por horas, pero ni siquiera El Profeta logró sacarles una palabra.

Es verdad, se veía horrible, su rostro estaba demacrado, casi deforme (bien, tal vez no tanto, pero se sentía miserable), tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, vendas en los antebrazos, rodeado por todo el cuello también tenía una venda blanca-un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar qué había provocado esa herida-, su rostro tenía cortes que aún no sanaba. No tenía idea con qué clase de cuchillo lo habían herido, pero estaba seguro que no era normal, ya que hace más de un mes las tenía. También su pecho estaba cubierto de cortes y cicatrices, algunas todavía no se curaban, esperaba que lo hagan pronto.

Su cabello había crecido, y ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de peinarlo o ponerle gomina, estaba hermoso como siempre, más rebelde, pero seguía teniendo su encanto de todas maneras, debajo de sus ojos unas enorme bolsas con ojeras rojas y moradas lo decoraban, estaba más pálido de lo normal, y estaba muchísimo más delgado. Se veía enfermo.

Se sentía enfermo.

Antes caminaba siempre con el mentón en alto, mirando a todos por debajo de él, como si realmente estuvieran debajo de él, con Crabbe y Goyle a sus costados. Pero ya no. Todo había cambiado, y se sentía en un punto no retorno.

En el Andén 9 3/4, caminaba con la cabeza agacha mientras escuchaba los susurros, cotilleos, chismes jugosos, y codeos, mientras él avanzaba con caminar lento, mirando al piso. Y cuando Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron a su lado, él los rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Porque ya no podría gobernar Slytherin, estaba mudo, demacrado y con más cicatrices de la que su cuerpo podría hablar.

Sólo quería desaparecer.

No necesitó recordarse de evitar a toda costa a Nott, su cuerpo respondía sin tener que rememorar eventos desagradables.

Consiguió un vagón vacío casi al fondo, intentando relajarse, respirar profundo, pensar que todo saldría bien, aunque se mintiera a sí mismo, tenía que intentarlo, porque sabía que no sería así, al menos era un poco más consolador que la verdad.

Cerró sus ojos, no sin cierta dificultad, e intentó dormir durante todo el viaje, pero escuchó la puerta abrirse y su cuerpo se tensó de anticipación.

-¿Malfoy?

La voz estaba cargada de incredulidad, y la reconocería en donde sea que fuese, prácticamente su vida había girado alrededor de esa insana obsesión llamada Harry Potter.

Él no respondió, claro, aunque quisiera no podría. Sólo lo miró, con ojos grises huecos llenos de dolor, a los orbes verdes que resplandecían de vitalidad, extremadamente expresivos y terriblemente hermosos, debería ser un crimen tener ese tipo de miradas, tan…profundas.

Él avanzó y se sentó en frente suyo, Draco no entendió por qué.

-Merlín, ¿qué te pasó?

Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad y una extraña preocupación, Dioses, debía estar realmente hecho polvo como para ser compadecido por Potter. Su enemigo, que se habían pasado años jodiéndose la existencia mutuamente, tal vez Draco más que Potter.

-¿E-estas bien? Digo, estas…lo siento.

Por supuesto Draco no podía responder.

-Escuché algo sobre tu familia este verano, pero no sé…, digo lamento lo que sea que te halla pasado-se mordió el labio, Dios, se veía condenadamente lindo preocupado, incluso si Draco no era nada para Potter-. Sé que no tengo derecho en preguntarte nada, me sorprende que no me hayas mandado a la mierda todavía…

_Yo me iría a la mierda contigo._

-¿No me vas a responder?

Su rostro estaba contorsionado por el enojo repentino.

_Es patético lo mucho que pienso en ti._

_Tal vez, sólo tal vez me gustes._

_Necesito a alguien, quiero que ese alguien seas tú._

_«Quise transmitirle mis emociones a través de mis ojos, pero creo que tus ojos y los míos, hablan distintos idiomas.» _

Porque él ya se había ido.

Todos lo miraban, no importaba si lo habían visto ya en el Andén, parecía que nadie quitaba sus ojos de él. Mientras en su silla se hacía más pequeño.

Severus lo había atrapado mientras salía del Gran Comedor, porque no pensaba estar en la Cena de Bienvenida, ni de coña, menos con esos mocosos de primero mirándole como si se encontrasen con un monstruo. Y con los alumnos con cara de horror.

Pero lo agarró de la túnica, le zarandeó, y le reprimió, diciéndole un montón de cosas, como que tenía que comportarse digno, que esa no era su actitud, blah, blah, blah.

Esperaba no tener que ver en Potter la misma mirada de aberración y lástima en todos los alumnos, pero cuando levantó la vista, él ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, y tenía un gesto de irritación pegado en la cara. Tal vez, eso era mucho peor que no mirarlo.

Draco se encogió en su asiento.

Se había sentado en la punta, alejado de todos, y evitando deliberadamente a sus antiguos amigos, que estaban indignados porque ellos, claro obviamente, no tenían idea de que él no podía hablar. Nadie excepto su 'familia', el medimago, y los profesores de Hogwarts (junto con el viejo chupa caramelos), lo sabía.

Cuando pasó el accidente, podía anticipar que sus costillas podían estar rotas, que tendría millones de cicatrices-tanto externas como internas-, que sus huesos estarían entumecidos durante un par de horas, que podría estar inconsciente por días, y que estaría afónico. Pero no que se quedaría mudo.

Jamás pensó en esa posibilidad.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas. Que últimamente había tenido muchas.

Pero pasó. De la peor manera. Había gritado tanto, que estaba seguro que se quedaría afónico, aunque no lo pensó en aquel entonces, sólo podía sentir dolor, corriendo por sus huesos, por su alma. Cuando despertó no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, sentía como sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a responder.

Su voz se había ido, pero los recuerdos quedaron. Y no había peor tortura que esa.

Sus padres creyeron que era por la impresión del momento, que después hablaría, en ese momento ellos pensaban que él estaba traumado y que no quería hablar, pero realmente no podía hablar. Él se consoló pensando lo mismo que ellos: que se le pasaría.

Pero pasaban los días, las semanas, el '_sólo es cuestión de tiempo' _pasó a _'algo no está yendo bien' _y él se estaba preocupando, sus padres le hicieron ver a un medimago y el resultado había sido que no sólo había perdido las palabras por haber gritado y quedarse afónico, la cosa se debía a que había pasado una experiencia tan traumática que-"las palabras se asustaron y huyeron"- se había quedado mudo. Técnicamente permanente.

No se sabía con exactitud. Pero su madre se carcomía de la culpa, su padre lo miraba con más asco que antes, y él se estaba cayendo, derrumbando lentamente.

Había dicho por escrito que no quería que más personas se enterasen. Así le permitían aislarse fácilmente. Por alguna extraña razón le habían hecho caso. Y ahí estaba, ignorando a todos, todos queriendo acercársele, pero siendo ignorado por la única persona que no quería que lo ignorara.

Ridículo.

Sus amigos habían sido condenadamente insistentes en entablar conversación con él, pero al ver que no respondía se enfadaban, indignaban y luego desaparecían, después comenzaba todo otra vez.

Un día dejaron de intentarlo. Draco se sintió un poco triste por eso, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Harry ya no parecía enfadado, tal vez contrariado, pero no enojado, lo miraba todo el tiempo. Draco también lo miraba a él pero mucho más disimuladamente, en cambio Potter lo miraba cada vez que quería sin ninguna precaución.

Definitivamente la sutileza en Gryffindor es un caso perdido.

Intentó hablar con él varias veces, pero Draco sólo respondía a través de pergaminos, y este se exasperaba mucho y salía hecho una furia, murmurando refunfuñado.

A partir de ese año sus clases eran todas teóricas, al no poder pronunciar ni un miserable _accio_, tenía un programa de estudio un poco diferente por no decir especial.

Cada vez que alguien le hablaba, o lo ignoraba, o simplemente lo miraba, o escribía en un pergamino para responderle de una manera educada que se valla al carajo.

Los profesores tampoco le hacían preguntas en clase, ni lo cuestionaban. Hacían como si no pasara nada.

Hasta que Harry-Jodido-Potter tenía que hacer su miserable existencia más miserable aún.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿por qué Malfoy no habla? No lo he visto decir ni una palabra desde que llegó.

Ella lo miró significativamente por un instante.

Draco ardía de furia.

No tenía derecho, ningún jodido derecho a preguntarlo en frente de todos, porque estaba seguro de que esa "justa maestra" adoraba a Potter y le tenía que responder, le iba a responder. La muy maldita le iba a responder, pero claro, ¿cómo negarle algo al Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Vivió-Para-Seguir-Jodiendo?

-Oh, bueno, esa es una pregunta un poco compleja-ella estaba nerviosa, todos estaban atentos, Potter estaba ansioso y Draco tenía ganas de estrangularlo-. El Señor Malfoy ha tenido un accidente estas vacaciones, y por eso temporalmente no puede hablar, no se sabe por cuánto tiempo. Todos tenéis que ser educados con él.

Lo dijo. Y Draco estaba tan furioso, quería gritar, pero sabía que probablemente jamás volvería hacerlo, quería reprocharle por haber sido una chismosa maldita estúpida que no tenía derecho a hacer algo así, y decirle-gritarle- a Potter que no se meta en donde no le importa ni lo llaman, y que mande su insana curiosidad a otro lado.

Su rostro debía expresar qué tan furioso estaba, pero para remarcar, salió dando un portazo tras de sí.

Lo peor era esa sensación de impotencia que tenía, de mover los labios como si estuviera hablando, pero de ellos no salía nada. Era horrible.

Huyó a la biblioteca, como en general hacía, los libros solían ser su únicos acompañantes. Ellos no te dejaban como un saco de trapo, se quedaban contigo. Acompañando en su soledad, viviendo cosas que nunca viviría, sintiendo cosas que nunca sentiría, haciendo cosas que nunca haría, era el escape perfecto.

Se desplomó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda contra una biblioteca, atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y ese sonido tan espantoso salió de su boca, ahora su cuerpo lo catalogaba como 'sollozo', significa que estaba llorando, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¿Malfoy?

No respondió, no podría hacerlo de todos modos, pero no quería ver a Harry en ese momento, estaba muy enojado con él.

-Lo siento.

Y se sentó a su lado.

-No tenía derecho a entrometerme, lo lamento.

Draco seguía sin querer mirarlo a la cara.

-Agg, es que no me gustan cuando me ignoran, y era tan extraño que pasaras de mí así como así, me enfurecí, sobretodo porque no me contestabas, y bueno tuve curiosidad.

Draco agarró un pergamino y con su pluma escribió rápidamente.

_Quiero golpearte, apalearte y romperte la nariz, y decirte lo irritante que eres, pero como no puedo, simplemente diré que eres IRRITANTE, y un estúpido entrometido, con una insana curiosidad Gryffindoresca. Quiero que sepas que en este momento realmente te odio. _

Y Harry se rio. Se rio, intentó enojarse más con él, por burlarse, pero su risa era preciosa, y muy contagiosa, sus orbes verde escarlata brillaban tanto, que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, enzima el muy desgraciado se veía tan condenadamente adorable con ese hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

_¿De qué tanto te ríes, idiota? _

–Es que, joder, lo leí con tu voz.

Respondió carcajeándose, y él intentó, realmente intentó no reírse, no porque no tuviera ganas, sino porque los sonidos que hacía eran horribles, pero no pudo resistirse, y al instante se tapó la boca. Pero al parecer Potter no lo había notado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó de repente.

Draco, por primera vez en su vida fue sincero y negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.

No supo bien qué pasó después, ni por qué, pero Harry de repente, lo abrazó.

Primero se quedó estático, congelado, pero después se relajó y estrechó sus brazos en la espalda de Potter, sujetándolo posesiva y desesperadamente con sus manos enganchadas en su desaliñada camisa, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

Potter olía bien.

Después de eso, que ya habían pasado un par de meses, las cosas mejoraron y empeoraron al mismo tiempo, depende de qué perspectiva lo veas. Porque Draco estaba dividido entre el cielo y el infierno en su interior, una lucha continua hasta que Potter a) lo bese (cosa completamente imposible) b) lo rechace (por segunda vez consecutiva, Draco no es muy bueno con los rechazos) o c) alejarse de él ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La C) era la realista y aconsejable, la B) era deprimente y la A) era tentadoramente antojable.

Potter lo había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo, reunirse en la biblioteca todas las tardes cuando el sol se ponía, era una rutina diaria (una deliciosa rutina diaria), también le traía la merienda, diciendo con una sonrisa de medio lado-que seguramente aprendió de él-, que iba a morir desnutrido si no se alimentaba, Draco le mostraba el dedo del medio, pero sonreía abiertamente, eso siempre parecía iluminar el rostro de Harry, luego se sentaba a su lado y le robaba un poco de su comida.

Draco daría lo que fuera por que se la robara de la boca.

-Si te sigues saltando todas las meriendas vas a quedar como un palillo.

_Púdrete _

Y se lo arrojó en una bola de papel que calló en su cabeza, luego de leerlo sonrió, porque Draco tomó a manzana verde que le ofrecía.

Mordió la manzana, sintiendo el sabor explotar en su interior, masticándola lentamente, y por un instante se sintió observado. Miró a Harry, que se había sentado a su lado, y que tenía una expresión de embobamiento, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un leve color carmesí, se estaba mordiendo los labios, dejándolos rojos, y sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y escribió.

_¿Te gusta lo que ves? _

Aunque sabía que no era cierto, le gustaba jugar con Harry, mientras este se sonrojaba más profundamente, la sonrisa de Draco se ampliaba.

-Toma, los traje para ti-y le ofreció un par de bolsas de plástico que hacían mucho ruido y tenían colores llamativos, y cuando Harry los abrió, de ellas salió un apestoso olor a pies-Son frituras, comida chatarra, las robé por precauciones del cuarto de Dudley, sí, ese primo tan espantoso que te conté, no arrugues la nariz de esa forma, Malfoy, no están envenenadas. Verás cómo te gustan.

Y alzó las cejas, con una sonrisa, sabiendo de que si le ponía _esa_ sonrisa Draco no podría negarse a nada que le pidiera. Maldito Potter. Sólo rogaba a Merlín que esa cosa muggle que apestaba a vómito de caballo no fuera tan asquerosa como aparentaba.

Agarró una, con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido, como si tuviera que comer mierda de hipogrifo, Harry se reía disimuladamente. La probó, la saboreó hasta que el sabor se extinguió de su boca, y después le quitó bruscamente el paquete a Potter, mientras se tragaba las chorradas esas. Es que eran saladamente deliciosas.

Ahora Harry se reía abiertamente.

Y Draco no entendía cómo ese podía ser el sonido más hermoso y estimulante de todos, no como su risa, que era tan espantosa y sosa, Potter era todo lo contrario a él, y ahora que había podido conocerlo mejor, esas diferencias traslucían mejor que nunca. Harry técnicamente brillaba, era agradable con todos, reía sin tener miedo, lloraba sin tener miedo (una vez lloró enfrente de él hablando de alacenas oscuras y cumpleaños solitarios), y realmente no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, tal vez le molestaba los rumores y que hablaran a sus espaldas o las mentiras, pero ya parecía acostumbrado. No era para nada la imagen que el Draco de sus once años se había formado, del egocéntrico Niño-Que-Vivió que quería llamar la atención, y opacaba el brillo de Draco, de hecho las cosas ahora estaban tan claras que las sentía irreparables, como él. Roto e irreparable.

Porque Potter tenía su luz propia, brillaba con una intensidad que deslumbraba a las personas, e incluso no parecía tener idea de lo hermoso que era. Porque Harry era el sol, y Draco la luna, brillando con su luz, pero más apagado, más triste. Ellos eran más diferentes de lo que había pensado, Potter podía haber tenido una infancia de mierda, pero tenía libertad, amor y un poder que cegaba a Draco cada vez que le sonreía, ¿cómo superar eso?

-¿Te gustaron?-preguntó sarcástico-Déjame algunas por lo menos.

Pero Draco ya casi se había acabado el paquete, Harry le robó lo que quedaba, y su boca ahora estaba tenida de naranja y algunas miguitas.

-Tienes…-había empezado el morocho, pero él ya estaba limpiando con sus dedos los restos de la boca de Harry.

Draco se rio de su expresión choqueada.

Luego se tapó la mano la boca, pero era demasiado tarde, ese sonido tan extraño había salido de su garganta, y ahora Harry lo miraba fijamente.

Mierda.

Una angustia lo derribó por completo, ahora pensaría que era un rarito, al que le salían sonidos raros, porque no era normal, él no era normal, Harry no debería perder tiempo en él, no necesitaba su lástima, incluso por más que Potter le haya repetido una y otra vez que no estaba a su lado por pena, Draco sabía que era así, pero se creyó la mentira, quiso creerla ¿sino por qué estaría hablando con él?

Miraba el suelo, y las lágrimas ya se acoplaban en sus ojos, quiso levantarse para irse de una vez por todas, pero Harry se lo impidió agarrándole de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué no ríes? Lo he notado, ¿sabes? Sé que sabes hacer sonidos, pero intentas desesperadamente no pronunciarlos, ¿por qué?

Su voz no era de desprecio, si no genuina preocupación y un deje de curiosidad, Draco aún no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, porque podría ver la verdad escrita en ellos. No estaba seguro de querer ver la verdad.

_Porque son horribles, desagradables, espantosos, prefiero no hacerlos _

Y le tendió el pergamino para que lo leyera. Una sonrisa triste fue su respuesta.

-¿Enserio crees que son horribles?

El silencio de Draco lo decía todo.

-No son muy diferentes a una risa, de hecho es igual, sólo que entrecortada, como si te tomaras tu tiempo para reír, es preciosa, ¿sabes?

Y Draco se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Visto que seguramente no me crees-su voz estaba pintada de picardía y diversión-. Te enseñaré a reír.

Alzó la vista rápidamente, antes de que unas manos le empezaran a hacer cosquillas en el estómago. Y Draco no pudo evitar reír fuertemente, a carcajadas limpias. Al principio intentó detenerse, pero luego dejó de hacerlo, y se dejó ser.

Era liberador, y grandioso, sobretodo porque Harry también reía y estaba enzima de él, ambos acostados en el suelo de la biblioteca. Se estaba preguntando por qué todavía nadie venía para hacerles callar, pero en ese momento menos podía importarle.

Intentaba coger aire, y tenía los ojos aguosos de tanto reír, Harry le dejó de hacer cosquillas para dejarle respirar.

-¿Viste que no era tan difícil?-dijo con una de esas sonrisas que le quitaban el aire.

Harry estaba arriba suyo, con las manos a los costados de su cabeza, respiraba agitadamente, sonreía con los ojos brillosos, y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas también de tanto reír, y por más de que Draco sabía que debía estar en las mismas condiciones, seguramente era imposible resplandecer de esa manera.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, y Draco podía saborear el beso, porque Harry lo estaba besando con la mirada, lo miraba como si quisiera hacerle todas esas cosas malas que Draco ya se había imaginado en noches de insomnio, pero lo miraba como si fuera algo que le resultara imposible alcanzar, pero ¿qué cosa puede ser imposible para Harry Potter?, y él realmente quería besarlo como nunca antes quiso algo, esa impaciencia exquisita que Harry le ofrecía no tenía límites.

Y él se preguntaba cómo sabría posar sus labios sobre los suyos, los de Draco eran finos y rosados, en cambio los de Harry eran un poco, sólo apenas más gruesos, también se preguntaba si sería rudo, dulce, o simplemente eufórico y apasionado, o si su lengua entraría en su boca con la facilidad como siempre soñaba, pero lo más se preguntaba es si también lo estaba deseando desesperadamente como Draco hacía.

Pero se ve que no, porque Harry se apartó y se tendió a su lado.

Intentó no decepcionarse, realmente lo intentó, pero desgraciadamente Potter siempre sacaba sentimientos que él prefería guardar en el armario. Debería habérselo esperado, Potter jamás, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts lo besaría. Debería acostumbraras a la idea.

De que no obtendría nada más, de que no quería nada más, fingir que no necesitaba nada más.

¿No había alejado a todos porque era mejor así, siendo que ahora era un inútil? Pero Potter lo había aceptado, ni siquiera le preguntó por qué ya no podía hablar…

Se conformaría con esta extraña amistad que tenían.

Tenía que ser suficiente.

_Pero, ¿te gusta? _

-No lo sé, se supone que teníamos una especie de relación, pero no deja de llorar, y realmente no sé cómo tratar a las chicas, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan complicadas?

Harry lo había _secuestrado _cuando estaba por ir a clase de Herbología, para hablarle de algo sumamente importante que no había dejado de rondarle en la cabeza durante un tiempo, al parecer esa (golfa) Cho Chang de (maldita) Ravenclaw tenía algo (¡madición!) con Potter, pero ni Harry mismo sabía cómo definir la "cosa" que tenían, porque la estúpida (y mil veces estúpida), lloraba por su difunto novio en vez de aprovechar a estar con (¡Su!) Harry.

Y Draco hervía de celos.

Porque al parecer se habían besado, se habían besado. ¡La muy perra lo había besado! Y osaba a lloriquear por su ex novio muerto. Estaba entre furioso y dolido por ello, pero no tenía derecho a tener esos sentimientos, ni mucho menos a reclamar a algo, a alguien que no era suyo.

Porque no lo era.

Por mucho que eso pudiera dolerle.

_¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

Harry fruncía el ceño mientras lo leía.

-No sé, creo que voy a terminar con ella, no estamos yendo para ningún lado, y no sé si realmente alguna vez me gustó.

Draco no intentó esconder la sonrisa que se asomaba.

-Draco, hey Draco, ¡Draco!

Intentó caminar más rápido, la desesperación corría por sus venas, y sentía ganas de ponerse a llorar otra vez.

Theo lo agarró del brazo, y lo sostuvo por los hombros obligándolo a encararlo, pero él seguía mirando al piso, sintiendo como si se fuera derrumbar en cualquier momento.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué me huyes? ¿Por qué nos apartaste a todos? ¿Pensaste que por no poder hablar no estaríamos contigo?

Draco temblaba, y lágrimas se le escapaban de su rostro, quería apartarse del agarre de Theo, pero este lo tenía agarrado fuertemente y él, de verdad, tenía mucho miedo.

Theo tenía una expresión de confusión y dolor en el rostro.

-¿Draco? No te voy a hacer nada, estas…temblando, Draco, ¿estás bien?

No paraba de repetir su nombre, y él no podía evitar compararlo en cómo aquellas personas pronunciaban el suyo, era tan distinto, pero Theo se parecía mucho a ellos, y claro era obvio no podía evitarlo, y él sabía que no tenía la culpa, pero los recuerdos venían a él demasiado rápido, no podía detenerlos…

_Gritos, gritos de agonía, de dolor._

_No se detenía, todo se veía borroso, el dolor opacaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ver, sentía como sus huesos se derretían, en el fuego, como si lo estuvieran partiendo a la mitad, literalmente. Pero no, sólo lo estaban torturando. A Crucios._

_-¿Ya estás cansado, niño?_

_Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, y temblaba, ni si quiera se reparaba en las lágrimas que salían automáticamente._

_-Pero si esto es sólo el comienzo. _

…_monstruo…._

…_vergüenza te debería dar estar en una familia como la tuya, son sólo bestias…_

…_el niño mimando ha de pagar por los crímenes de su papi…_

_Patadas, cuchillos, sangre, mucha de ella, y él no podía parar de gritar._

_-P-por favor-su voz era apenas un hilo, casi inaudible-deténganse…para….por favor, ¡ah!_

_Lo habían abofeteado._

_Y después habían jugado con su cuerpo con esos cuchillos extraños, dibujando en él como si fuera papel, trazando por aquí, trazando por halla._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron torturándolo, pero para Draco fueron horas interminables, pero estaba seguro de que si los aurores no hubieran aparecido, lo hubieran matado, de alguna manera hicieron algo peor que matarlo. Era vivir con el recuerdo._

_Supo que no podría ver un cuchillo y no salir corriendo sollozando. _

Se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo, mientras Theo lo sostenía fuertemente por los hombros, intentando desesperadamente hacerlo reaccionar, porque no podía dejar de temblar.

-¿Draco?

Esa voz tan conocida, asustada y cargada de preocupación fue lo último que escuchó, antes de caer de una vez por todas.

Nunca pensó que abrir los ojos resultara tan doloroso, pero casi los sentía pegados a los párpados, pero de todas maneras hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y los abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue a Harry durmiendo en una silla.

Definitivamente valía la pena abrir los ojos, sin mencionar que era la imagen más conmovedora y tierna que Draco había visto.

Su cara estaba descansando sobre sus brazos, y ellos descansaban en una parte de la cama de donde Draco estaba. No necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, seguramente se había desmayado por los recuerdos. Lo último que había escuchado era a Harry llamándole.

Las largas pestañas negras empezaron a agitarse hasta que se abrieron por completo mostrando unos orbes esmeraldas.

-¡Draco!

Se levantó de un salto y se posicionó a su lado, agarrándolo por ambos lado de la cara con el ceño fruncido, se veía entre preocupado y enojado.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo vas a desmayarte en medio del pasillo?, ¿eh? Menudo susto me pegaste, pensé que Nott te había atacado, y bueno…

Ahora se veía avergonzado.

Buscó a tientas su pluma y pergamino para escribir.

_Theo no me hizo nada, tuve una especie de crisis emocional, supongo _

-Pues, y-yo no lo sabía, y él te estaba agarrando fuerte, luego te desmayaste y pensé que te había hecho daño, y yo…logolpeéylequebreéunpardecostillas.

Lo había dicho rápido y de corrida, pero fue suficiente porque lo escuchó perfectamente.

Abrió los ojos anonado, y le golpeó en el brazo.

-¡Au!-la mirada de advertencia de Draco lo hizo callar-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, no lo pensé, fue todo demasiado rápido estaba muy enojado, y bueno después de eso te cargué y te traje a la enfermería.

No iba a negar que se sintió sumamente alagado, de hecho una cálida sensación se le instaló en el pecho al oír la preocupación tenida en la voz de Harry, pero Theo era inocente, ni siquiera estaba enterado, no debería haberle golpeado, menos cuando incluso después de lo que pasó lo seguía considerando una especie de amigo.

_Tú, estúpido e irreversible Potter, ¿está dentro de la categoría Gryffindor pensar antes de actuar? ¡Obviamente no! ¿Piensan siquiera? Me imagino que te disculpaste_

-Sí, lo hice, de verdad lo siento, Draco, no tenía ni idea, no quería dañar a uno de tus amigos.

El pobre realmente se veía apenado, y eso que Draco sólo quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

_Bueno, está bien _

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_Ya la estás haciendo, ¿no? _

Su rostro de repente se volvió serio.

-¿Qué te pasó, Draco? No me pongas esa cara, venimos evadiendo el tema desde hace meses, porque sabía que tal vez no estabas listo para hablar, pero creo que hablar es lo que necesitas ahora.

Draco no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cambiaste. Mucho, no sé si es realmente un buen cambio, digo, alejas a todos y cada una de las personas que se te acercan, tus amigos me miran como si quisieran descuartizarme, porque vaya a saber por qué yo sí puedo hablarte, y por más que me gustan las nuevas facetas de vos, te siento tan frágil, extraño al chico altanero, arrogante que me desafiaba. Y aún se te ven las cicatrices, casi todas están curadas, pero todavía llevas la venda en el cuello, y realmente quiero saber, para comprenderte, para apoyarte.

_No quieres saber _

-Sí, sí quiero.

Y si lo miraba con esos ojos de cachorrito mojado Darco no podría negarse, por más que realmente no tuviera ganas de hablar, bueno no exactamente 'hablar', pero contar aquello no le causaba ningún placer.

Empezó a escribir con la mano temblorosa.

_Fue a principios de verano, estaba aburrido, y lo más interesante que había hecho hasta ese entonces era pajearme con mi mano derecha, y me adentre a lo más recóndito de la mansión, pasee por los jardines, luego de la nada me inmovilizaron y me llevaron a un cuarto completamente oscuro, estaba asustado, debido a que la Mansión tenía fuertes hechizos de protección, era casi imposible traspasarla sin ser invitado, supongo que ese "casi" no era tan lejano después de todo, me ataron las manos, luego me pusieron una venda en los ojos, pero no me taparon la boca (por supuesto, ¿cómo arruinar la diversión?), me desnudaron casi por completo, dejándome solo en ropa interior, tranquilo, no pongas esa cara, no abusaron de mí, bueno sí, sí lo hicieron, pero no en ese sentido, aún sigo siendo puramente virgen, y si te tranquiliza nadie me ha tocado íntimamente, claro, nadie que yo no quiera. No, ellos querían algo más, no los vi, pero reconocí sus voces, cuando mi padre tenía reuniones con sus amigos traían a sus niños también, para que me relacione con gente de nuestra clase, y así es como conocí a todos mis amigos, y a los padres de estos. Los que me estaban atacando eran los Nott, sol padres de Theo. Su intención original era causarme daño a mí, para que mi padre sufra, al parecer padre los estafó o algo parecido, ni me importa, ellos no podían estar más equivocados, mi padre jamás se preocuparía por mí más de lo debido, soy técnicamente la vergüenza de la familia, la estrecha relación que teníamos se esfumó, ahora soy un inútil, ni siquiera puedo hacer un maldito hechizo. Los Nott estaban furiosos, y lo descargaron todo en mí, pensando que así mi padre pagaría, que soy lo único que le importa, pues pensaron mal, me criaron como un Mlafoy pero no soy suficiente, no podía ser el mejor cuando tenía voz, ahora soy casi un squib. Alguna cicatrices no saldrán nunca ya que lo hicieron con cuchillos especiales, me torturaron, sí, con cuchillos, y crucios, y grité tanto que tal vez no pueda recuperar mi voz, el medimago dice que es por una experiencia traumática, supongo que es un poco de las dos. Ellos me exigieron a que no me vuelva a acercarme a Theo, no hacía falta que lo hicieran, no tenía pensado volver a acercarme a nadie, pero como siempre El Héroe Potter tiene que aparecer en escena. Pero que te quede clara una cosa, no soy alguien a quien puedas salvar, nadie, a partir de ahora, me puede hacer tanto daño a parte de mí mismo. Yo soy mi propia pesadilla y mi propia salvación, puedo intentar salvarme yo solo. _

De repente Draco se vio envuelto en un abrazo, los brazos cálidos y fuertes de Harry lo estrecharon alrededor del cuello, aferrándose a Draco como si él necesitase ese abrazo, le devolvió el abrazo y sintió como la magia de Potter lo envolvía, como si sola presencia fuera tan notoria que lo envolvía en rayos de sol.

Draco no lloró, no lo necesitó, Harry estaba ahí.

No para salvarlo, si no acompañarlo en su dolor, en silencio, porque en ese momento era lo único (y apetecible) que podía hacer.

Desde ese momento por alguna extraña razón se volvieron más cercanos que nunca.

Potter no se separaba de él, no lo trataba como algo que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, pero siempre estaba atento con él, y lo cuidaba. Draco no podía estar más feliz.

-Y, ¿qué chica te gusta, Draco?

Hasta que se acordaba que Potter sufría de algo llamado heterosexualidad…

-Nunca hablas mucho de eso, pero puedes contarme, si quieres, a menos que sea Pansy, en ese caso no lo hagas.

…y era cegadamente terminal.

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta nadie? Y si me gustara alguien, no sería Pansy, cierto que ella me robó mi primer beso, pero a la muy zorra sólo le faltaba atarme, o esposarme a un árbol, no fue muy agradable, fue casi una violación de labios, fue en cuarto año, éramos unos niños. _

-Cuarto fue el año pasado, Draco.

_Lo que sea, ella no me gustó, ni me gustará, es mi amiga (o algo así), pero puede ser insoportablemente insufrible cuando se lo propone, sólo lo hice para guardar apariencias… _

-¿Guardar apariencias? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Si de algo estaba aterrado Draco, era que Potter se asqueara y lo dejara, lo malo de cuando estás enamorado de alguien es que dependes tanto de esa persona como del oxígeno que respiras.

Un momento, dijo ¿enamorado?, no lo que quiso en realidad decir es…cuando uno se siente atraído, sí, eso, atraer, gustar, no _amor _(en su cabeza esa palabra sonó casi como un insulto).

_Bueno, en realidad…verás, a mí no me atraen precisamente las tetas. _

-¿T-te gustan los chicos?

Draco asintió con la mirada desafiante, Harry sonrió y algo pareció prenderse en su mirada.

-No me molesta, para nada, de hecho yo mismo me considero asexual, digo tenemos quince años, sólo he besado a una chica, ni si quiera sé lo que quiero.

Pero mentía, Draco podía verlo en sus ojos, estaba claro como el cristal, transparente, expresivamente transparente, se veían completamente determinados, como si supieran exactamente lo que querían, con esa especie de tozudez, de empeño y coraje, a la más pura esencia Gryffindor improvisada que Draco amaba pero antes de admitirlo se sacaría el brazo del cuerpo él mismo.

Estaban yendo hacia la clase de Pociones, que casualmente compartían juntos, y eran compañeros, era una de las pocas asignaturas que no había cambiado para nada a Draco, ya que no requería de vos, era manual, y esa siempre había sido su asignatura favorita, compartirla con Harry ese viernes a primera hora era el paraíso.

Pero el morocho tenía el ceño fruncido, y miraba para los costados de Draco continuamente.

-¡Draco! ¿Hiciste tu tarea de Pociones?

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó tanto que Draco temió que se le partiera.

Ahí estaba, la razón del malhumor de Harry.

El rubio asintió y el chico rizado casi brinca de alegría.

Las distancias con sus antiguos amigos no cambiaron, pero a su círculo de amistad se había unido un chico más.

Jeff. Jeff Austen. Un Gryffindor que Draco no había notado hasta que empezó a acosarle los tiempos cuando Harry no estaba con él, tiempos cortos, pero tiempos al fin y al cabo, el chico era insistente, demasiado, pero le ayudaba en sus trabajos prácticos, y era demasiado adorable, quiero decir agradable, su resistencia duró como mucho seis días. No eran los mejores amigos, tampoco tan íntimo como Harry lo era para él, pero era alguien con quien estar, y a Draco le hacía muy bien.

Tenía rizos perfectos, no como la maraña que Harry tenía como pelo, eran color chocolate, y siempre se los acomodaba de diferente manera, piel pálida, ojos verde pasto (muy claros), no como las esmeraldas intensas de Potter, cuerpo de un adolescente en desarrollo, tenían la misma edad, y era inteligente y guapo. Muy guapo.

Pero no era Harry.

Y ese "pequeño detalle" nunca cambiaría.

-¡Piérdete, Austen!-bramó el azabache.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que Harry odiaba a Jeff.

Y Jeff se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, era discreto y sociable también, pero Harry Soy Bueno Con Todos Potter no se llevaba bien con Jeff Ámame Austen.

Muy dentro de él, temía que a Harry le gustase Jeff.

-¡Vete, Potter! Esfúmate. Nosotros no te necesitamos.

Ya habían entrado al salón.

-Oh, cállate, lame culos insufrible.

-Vómito de Hipogrifo.

-¡Piel de basilisco!

-¡Maldito idiota!

-¡Estúpido retrasado!

-Muérete.

-Tú también.

-Te odio.

-Yo igual.

-Draco me prefiere a mí.

La cara de Harry se contorsionó de indignación y luego ardía furia.

Y ahí vamos otra vez, pensó Draco con cansancio.

-¡Eso es mentira!-gritó enfurecido Potter-Yo estaba antes, sólo eres una piedra en el zapato, un grano en el culo, eso es lo que eres.

-Soy un grano en el culo, con cabello envidiable, cuerpo esculpido y personalidad agradable, y a Draco le encanta.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí, lo es!

-¡Díselo, Draco!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mirándolo. Ambos estaban agitados, y respiraban entrecortadamente.

La clase empezó y Harry ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba evitándolo, ¡a él!, era frustrante y le enojaba, pero sobretodo le entristecía. Había aprendido que Harry era una persona que se enojaba fácilmente, normalmente ambos ya tuvieron sus primeras peleas, pero eran más bien "choques" por decirlo de alguna manera, como los amigos de Harry que Draco no quería tener que ver en absoluto, o la falta de tacto de Draco, pavadas, pero Harry nunca lo había ignorado. Se sentía asqueroso.

Deprimente.

Seguramente estaba enfadado porque no respondió a su favor en la pelea rutinaria con Jeff, pero Potter se había olvidado del insignificante detalle de que él no podía hablar.

Draco perseguía a Potter, intentaba cogerlo de la túnica, pero cuando agarraba un trozo de tela, el Gryffindor se escurría, lo peor es que ni siquiera corría de él, sólo hacía como si no existiera, lo peor que le podrías hacer a un Malfoy.

Draco, tal vez le prestaba demasiada importancia a su "dificultad", y estaba todo el tiempo alerta, siempre se encogía sobre sí mismo, y había dejado el Quidditch, él amaba volar por sobre todas las cosas, pero sentía que ya no era necesario estar ahí, se sentía menos que nadie, y últimamente sentía como si el mundo fuera demasiado grande.

Harry siempre fue consideradamente más alto que él, más musculoso que él, más fuerte. Y no le resultaba muy difícil ignorarlo y escurrirse al mismo tiempo. Y enzima que Draco no podía gritare ni decirle que deje de comportarse como un pendejo era realmente muy frustrante.

Harry caminaba rápido sin hacerle caso, y él continuamente se tropezaba con sus propios pies, intentando-en vano- cogerle de un pedazo de túnica para detenerlo, como un niño pequeño.

Cuando pudo coger el maldito pedazo de tela en su puño, estaba cantando victoria muy pronto, porque alguien pasó por su lado, llevándoselo por delante y tropezó.

Estaba considerando seriamente volver a entrenar Quidditch, porque se estaba notando la falta de entrenamiento.

Harry se dio la vuelta, alarmado, pero al comprobar que no había sido seriamente herido, se fue.

Y Draco se quedó ahí, en el suelo, con el brazo adolorido y seguramente sangrante, no supo por qué pero su pecho dolía.

Como si una licuadora estuviera triturando piedras.

No quería quedarse sin Harry, maldición lo extrañaba tanto.

Y sólo habían pasado tres horas.

Horas en las que estuvo esperando solitariamente en la biblioteca. Se suponía que debían encontrarse, y Draco mantenía la esperanza de que Harry viniera.

Dichas esperanzas que ahora estaban tan marchitas como una flor.

El sol se estaba poniendo y Draco esperaba-aún- en la misma estantería de siempre.

Esperar algo que nunca iba a ocurrir era desolador.

Mirando el suelo, con el labio inferior apenas más afuera, los ojos cristalinos, y las mejillas sonrosadas (cualquiera pensaría que estaba haciendo "puchero", si no fuera porque los Malfoy no hacen "pucheros"), hasta que apareció en su campo visual unas zapatillas gastadas.

Alzó la vista, esperanzado, pero sólo era Jeff. Su desilusión era palpable.

-Draco, bueno…verás, ah, yo…

El chico estaba nervioso, sus piernas bailaban, balanceándose, parecía estar sudando, no podía mantener las manos quietas, y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía como si estuviera a punto de lanzar fuego.

-Yo…t-tengo que decirte algo-Draco le miró aburrido-. Yo…estoy, digo…ah, maldición, me gustas mucho, y…

Pero el "Y" tendrá que esperar porque un Potter furioso golpeó a un avergonzado Jeff.

No supo saber qué le sorprendió más, si gustarle a Jeff, o que Potter haya golpeado a alguien.

Tampoco tenía idea de dónde había salido Harry.

-Lo sabía…lo sabía.

Harry mascullaba más para sí mismo que para alguien en particular, tenía la mandíbula apretada (como cada vez que veía a Jeff), nada nuevo, los puños tan apretados que se estaban poniendo blancos, las mejillas ardiendo, el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos, oh sus ojos parecían querer realmente asesinar a Jeff. Potter estaba furioso. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡¿P-por qué hiciste eso, imbécil?!-rugió el rizado.

-Porque…-Harry lo estampó contra una biblioteca, de donde muchos libros caían, mientras, acercó su rostro a Jeff y susurró con la boca apretada:-No se toca lo que es mío, Austen.

Jeff salió corriendo de la biblioteca, con el labio partido, y seguramente la mandíbula dislocada.

Draco no salía de su estupor.

_No se toca lo que es mío, Austen. _

Harry había dicho eso.

Draco tenía los ojos abiertos, respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas adornaban un bonito color carmesí.

Sintió como unas manos lo levantaban delicadamente, y lo apoyaban sobre una estantería.

Los ojos esmeraldas querían taladrarlo, parecían llamas danzando, eran más verde que nunca, aún seguía furioso.

-Estaba tan enojado, maldición, todo…todo se me salió de control-Harry rehuía de su mirada y tenía la vista en un punto fijo en el suelo-. Es que no pude soportarlo, él estaba tan cerca de ti y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, el idiota se la pasaba babeando por ti, lo odio, lo odio. No quiero que te toque-alzó la vista y sus ojos eran tan intensos-, que te mire, no lo soporto.

Estaban cerca, tan cerca. Draco se sentía flotar. ¿Mariposas? El efecto del amor está subestimado, en su estómago como mínimo habían abejas asesinas.

Y Draco no podía de dejar de mirar sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro. Las respiraciones se mezclaban, ambos agitados, y Harry miraba sus labios continuamente…tan cerca…un poco más…

Pero algo en el rostro de Harry se contorsionó y pareció volver a estar enojado.

Sus cejas parecían hacer un esfuerzo enorme en unirse, porque estaban completamente fruncidas, y la mandíbula volvía a estar apretada.

-Pero a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? Austen era tan obvio-su voz era ronca y enfurecida-. Tan malditamente obvio. Pero deberá buscarse un muñeco inflable-las siguientes palabras quedaron grabadas en la memoria de Draco como un chip rayado-…porque eres solamente_ mío_, y no me gusta compartir.

Y lo besó. Pero estaba mal dicho, Harry prácticamente lo devoró, tan frenéticamente, como si Draco fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto, tan pasional, sus labios se movían rápidos y posesivos, como si tuviera miedo de que escapase.

Harry le mordió el labio, y Draco gimió.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en el lastimoso sonido, porque no podía, no se podía pensar cuando te daban un beso así, su cerebro estaba cegado, entumecido, sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina, tanto que no pudo mantenerse de pie, y quedaron flexionadas sosteniéndose únicamente de la camisa de Harry.

Jadeaba con la boca abierta y los labios brillosos.

Se había separado, debido a que Draco no podía mantenerse de pie.

Harry rodeó su cadera con sus manos, y lo volvió a besar, aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta (como un necesitado) y metió su lengua.

Estaba imponiéndole, exigiéndole, demandando su lugar. La lengua se metió dentro de su cavidad bocal, y la metía de adelanta para atrás, hasta que Draco reaccionó y saboreó la de Potter, en una lucha continua, compitiendo, acumulando saliva.

Harry separó su boca, dejando un hilo de saliva. Draco le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, pegando sus cuerpos, y cuando sus durezas chocaron, un gemido se les escapó a ambos.

Draco movía sus caderas, friccionando, mientras Harry jadeaba, y sin poder evitarlo el rubio gemía, esos sonidos tan espantosamente agudos y necesitados, pero no podía evitarlo, era casi automático.

Como si fuera un interruptor.

Merlín, se sentía tan bien.

Harry paseó sus manos dentro de la camisa, manoseándole, y tocándole el culo, mientras él lo levantaba para acercarse a esas manos tan talentosas.

Le quitó el pantalón, no sin cierta dificultad, estaban borrachos del deseo, ambos con las pupilas dilatadas, luego le arrancó la camisa, y él se la quitó a Harry a mordiscones.

Ahora solo en bóxeres negros, Harry en pantalones, le besó lascivamente el cuello, mientras le apretaba las nalgas.

El gemido salió por sí solo.

-¡Ahh!

Se llevó la mano a la boca para callarlo, pero Harry se las apartó.

-No-respiraba tan entrecortadamente que era casi inaudible-. Quiero escucharte, gimes tan adorablemente, me encantan, me excitan, no sabes cuánto…

Y le lamió el cuello, como si fuera un gato, en recompensa él volvió a gemir, girando la cabeza.

Quiso replicar, pero incluso si hubiera tenido voz para hacerlo, era completamente imposible, ya que justo en ese momento Harry estaba chupando y mordiendo sus rosadas tetillas.

Jadeaba y gemía sin control, arqueándose a la caricia.

-Son tan sensibles-mordía una mientras apretaba otra con sus dedos, dejándolas rojas, rojas, erectas y húmedas-. Mucho mejor.

Serpenteó su lengua por el torso de Draco, mientras este llevaba sus manos y enredaba sus dedos en ese cabello negro.

Le quitó el bóxer, y rozó su aliento contra su miembro, y Draco soltó un jadeo, mientras Harry acariciaba sus muslos, y seguía su camino evitando el pene necesitado, duro y rojo, antes de seguir su camino hacia las piernas le dio un pequeño beso, como si apreciara su belleza. Chupó sus bolas, una por una, haciendo que Draco tiemble, y luego, al mismo tiempo, tocó su lengua y sus dedos en su entrada.

La cabeza de Draco chocó contra la estantería, se fue directamente hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, un hilo de saliva caía por la barbilla, labios rojos, luego mordiéndoselos en un intento por acallar los gemidos, mientras Harry lamía su entrada y rozaba sus dedos.

Potter llevó sus dedos hasta la boca de Draco y ordenó:

-Chúpalos.

Él, así lo hizo, jadeando, llenándolos de saliva, moviendo su boca, lamiéndolos como si estuviera haciendo una mamada. Luego los quitó y los llevó hasta su entrada.

Harry metió uno, y un jadeo salió de su boca, mientras el dedo se movía dentro de él, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en esa sensación, mientras otro dedo se metía y se movían en forma de tijera.

-Ah-ahora él se follaba los dedos, con el culo alzado, moviéndose de arriba abajo, mientras jadeaba descontroladamente, y rozaba ese punto dentro de su cuerpo que lo hacía delirar.

Podía sentir la presión en sus bolas, su pene liberaba pre-semen, y el de Harry estaba igual, grueso y duro.

La polla de Harry no era mucho más grande que la suya, tal vez sólo apenas, pero era más gruesa, y ahora estaba roja, erecta y húmeda, Draco pensó que tenía una polla muy bonita.

De repente los dedos salieron abruptamente, y de él salió un gemido de protesta.

Harry se levantó y quedó enfrente de él.

-No, aún no te corras-de repente una sonrisa ladeada llenó su rostro-. Ni siquiera te he tocado-las mejillas de Draco se incendiaron, sabiendo a qué se refería, pero no apartó la vista-. Merlín, quiero follarte. Necesito follarte.

Ambos jadearon, y Harry separó sus nalgas, lo alzó mientras Draco envolvía sus piernas en la cadera de Harry. De alguna manera los pantalones de Harry se habían perdido, y al parecer los bóxeres también, pero a él no podía importarle menos, no mientras Harry lo volvía a devorar con la boca, como si Draco fuese exactamente lo que necesitaba.

La polla de Harry estaba entrando lentamente, pero dolía, dolía como los mil infiernos, y cuando estuvo completamente dentro, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.

Pero Harry lo estaba calmando, lo masturbaba, y le besaba lentamente. De todas maneras, sin darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Shh, tranquilo-intentaba calmarlo, pero parecía luchar consigo mismo para no moverse.

Draco movió sus caderas, arrancándole un gemido a Harry, indicándole que se moviera.

Y, oh, joder, que si se movió. Las estocadas no eran lentas, ni dulces, eran rápidas y profundas, llegando a ese punto donde podía ver estrellas, el placer le cegaba, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ni los gemidos callados.

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro, mientras la mano izquierda arañaba la espalda de Harry.

-Oh, joder, dioses estás tan apretado-jadeó en su oreja-. Lo siento, Draco, no puedo detenerme.

_No te detengas. _

Las bolas de Harry chocando contra él, era el sonido más delicioso y excitante que había oído. Se sentía arder, y podía sentir las corrientes eléctricas danzando por su cuerpo, mientras él se arqueaba.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca del clímax, intentó bombeársela, pero Harry le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

-No-gruñó-. Quiero que te vengas con mi polla en tu culo. Sin haberte tocado.

Las palabras lo excitaron, más que frustrarle, y posó sus manos en la espada de Harry, arañándole.

-Oh, Draco-gimió Harry, mientras él sollozaba-¡Draco!

Mientras se vaciaba dentro de él, llenándolo, Draco se arqueaba, con la cabeza para atrás, gimiendo más agudo y ahogado que nunca, casi entrecortado. Manchando su abdomen y su labio inferior.

Harry hundió su rostro en su cuello olfateándolo, mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente. Se deslizaron hacia el suelo, abrazados, aún sin que saliera de él.

Después de un largo silencio, Harry habló.

-No me odias, ¿verdad?-preguntó inseguro.

_¿Odiarte? Peor, te quiero _

Draco, con una débil sonrisa, negó con la cabeza. Potter dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Yo…lo lamento, bueno no lamento que haya ocurrido, si no en la forma en que pasó, digo, no, me refiero a que yo tenía todo planeado, iba a decirte que me gustas…q-que te quiero-sintió como su corazón brincaba, y parecía querer salirse del pecho de tan fuerte que latía-. Pero lo arruiné todo, Austen lo arruinó todo. Él apareció y me descontrolé, nunca tuve mucha confianza en mí mismo, no puedo evitar ponerme c-celoso, o posesivo. Nunca me había pasado algo así, y mis pensamiento me asustaron, tenía miedo de perderte. Y en la forma en que te miraba, como si fueras un caramelo derretible, me enfurece, no quería que nadie más te tuviera de la manera en la que yo ansiaba tanto.

Draco nunca se sintió tan cálido como en ese entonces, parecía que en su estómago aleteaba un dragón entusiasmado, y su corazón bombeaba con tana fuerza que estaba seguro que tendría un ataque al corazón. Temblaba de la emoción mientras los rayos del atardecer inundaban sus cuerpos.

Se sentía absurdamente feliz.

Tanto, que no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Potter le devolvió la sonrisa, radiante, y Draco se abalanzó contra él, y lo apretujó entre sus brazos, mientras Harry reía.

Era el momento más feliz que había tenido.

Pero no el último.

_¿Cómo es que ese día pudimos follar en la biblioteca y nadie nos vio? _

-Oh, pues, yo, en realidad, distraje a Madame Pince, cerré la biblioteca, puse un hechizo silenciador, hey, no me mires con esa cara, yo solo estaba siguiendo a Austen, y pensaba golpearlo, no terminar follando contigo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-No creo volver a ver esa estantería sin tener una erección.

Ambos rieron y él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

Al final Jeff sólo les había dado una mano, terminó admitiendo que no le gustaba Draco, sólo que estaba cansado que no diésemos ningún paso, que era descaradamente obvio que estábamos locos el uno por el otro, de hecho tenía una novia y se declaraba abiertamente bisexual, y que por más que Draco esté más bueno que el pollo (palabras suyas), sería un caso perdido ponerle los ojos enzima con el novio controlador que tiene (también, palabras suyas).

Draco, sabía que Harry era demasiado impulsivo, tan terco, cabeza dura, celoso, e inseguro, pero Draco amaba todas esas facetas suyas, tanto como amaba el que sea tan cursi y pasional, que le regale chatarras muggle, que lo mime y cuide tanto, como amaba la expresividad de sus ojos, esas sonrisas enigmáticas que iluminaban toda la habitación, que sea tan desordenado y descuidado, que mordiera todas las pajitas de los embaces…

Draco llegó a la conclusión de que lo quería mucho.

A veces eso le asustaba, pero besarlo no tenía precio, estar a su lado no tenía precio, que Harry ame las cosas buenas y malas como Draco ama las suyas, no tenía precio. Su cariño era mucho más grande que ese miedo.

Porque Harry no era su héroe, no podía salvarlo de sí mismo, podía ayudarlo a salvarse, pero no de otra manera.

Él era lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar, poco a poco, sus demonios interiores.

Harry estaba sentado, con la espalda pegada al árbol, mirando el lago, con las piernas abiertas, y Draco entre ellas, mientras el morocho lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba la nuca.

Draco lo había reunido ahí para que se encontrasen. Tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

_El medimago dijo que si logro decir una palabra completa, podré, de a poco, recuperar la voz. _

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!-Draco podía sentir su sonrisa.

_Sí, y logré decir una palabra, es muy importante para mí, es mi palabra favorita. _

-Oh, Merlín. ¿Cuál es?

-_ Harry._


End file.
